Merogen
The Merogens were an ancient war-like tribe of Human barbarians populating the lands of what is today Wissenland, and as such the Merogens are the direct ancestors of the modern day Wissenlanders. Like the Unberogen to their north, the Merogens had good relations with the neighbouring Dwarfs, particularly the kingdom of Karak Norn, and they answered in great numbers when Sigmar issued the call to arms before the First Battle of Black Fire Pass. The influence of Dwarf culture is said to be the reason so many Merogens are short and practical in their speech. Yet during the time before the founding of the Empire and the Battle of Black Fire Pass, the Merogens were not in good diplomatic relations with the tribes of the Unberogen. Indeed, whilst the berserkers of the Thuringians and the Wolves of the Teutogens raided the Unberogen's northern borders, the Merogens struck at their southern settlements. Unlike the other tribes Sigmar united under his banner, the southern tribes were already in some state of peace and mutual cooperation, due in part because of their close proximity to the Greenskin-infested Worlds Edge Mountains as well as the fact that the Brigundians were the largest exporter of grain and foodstuff to the tribes of the Asoborns, Menogoths and Merogens. When Sigmar returned from his quest to kill Skaranoak, the Kings of the Menogoths and Merogens were present in the ceremony where King Siggurd of the Brigundians swore alligeance to Sigmar, and in response, so too did the two southern Kings. The Merogen King, Henroth, was a barrel-chested warrior with a long, forked beard of red and a heavily scarred face. Thick braids hung from his temples, his eyes were hard as napped flint and his grip strong. Sigmar liked him immediately. The four kings crossed their blades over Skaranorak’s tusks, and sealed their pact with an offering to Ulric that was witnessed by the priests of the city. After three nights of feasting and drinking, King Markus of the Menogoths and Henroth of the Merogens had departed for their own kingdoms, for the Orcs were on the march, and they had battles of their own to win. This spelt the survival of the Merogens, for not long after, their kingdom was invaded by the greatest horde of Greenskins to have entered the Old World to that date. By the time Sigmar had mustered the hosts of his fellow kings to march south-east, the lands of the Merogens and Menogoths were all but overrun, their kings besieged in their great castles of stone. Orcs roamed the lands with impunity and laid waste to the lands of men. Yet Sigmar and the united tribes drove back the first Greenskin invasion and at the Battle of Black Fire Pass the Merogens and Menogoths fought together as brothers, a relationship which endured until the days when the Menogoths were finally eradicated and their lands were given over to their friends as safe keeping, in honor of their trust and friendship. Despite the hardships, after the Battle of Black Fire Pass, the Merogens were proud founding members of the Empire. Lore Conflict *There is a slight misconception as to the location of the Merogens. In the Sigmar's Heirs book, it mentions that the Merogens inhabited the land of modern-day Wissenland, yet the picture of the Barbarian Kingdoms provided within the Legend of Sigmar novels presented the Merogens within the lands of Solland, whilst the Menogoths possessed the lands of Wissenland, which is inaccurate as the Sigmar's Heirs book listed the Menogoths possessing the lands of Solland, not Wissenland. As such, the current map shown in this page has been edited to align it with the lore. Source * :Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd Edition: Sigmar's Heirs ** : pg. 95 * : Time of Legend: Heldenhammer (Novel) by Graham McNeill ** : Chapter 4: "Sword Brothers" ** : Chapter 17: "Chains of Duty" ** : Chapter 18: "Skaranoak" ** : Chapter 19: "The Sword of Kings" ** : Chapter 20: "Defenders of Man" es:Tribus del Imperio Category:Imperial Tribes Category:M Category:Wissenland